Life Is Good
by Arill-Chan
Summary: Jack married Muffy, and now he thinks he’s made a mistake in letting Leia go off without him. JackLeia OneShot


Life is Good

Summary: Jack married Muffy, and now he thinks he's made a mistake in letting Leia go off without him. Jack/Leia One-Shot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Jack!" Muffy said, giving me a kiss. "I have to go to work. I hope you don't mind sweetie." She said, and kissed my lips romantically. I kissed back, but it was a pretty empty kiss. "Well, bye." She said, and waved as she walked out. "Bye…" I said, still half asleep. I made myself some eggs, and went outside. "Good morning Jack." Takakura said. "Hi…" I said, sleepily.

"I've made a decision for you, and your wife." He said, smiling. "Hmm…what is that?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "I'm taking care of the farm for the rest of the season." He said. I checked my watch, it was spring 4th. I shrugged, and walked out.

I sat down by the sea, and threw a rock in. Ever since I married Muffy, nothing felt right. I was constantly wanting to go the sea, without knowing why. She always talked about having kids, but having kids with her…didn't sound right. She hadn't noticed me being down, which was probably good. If she asked, I couldn't answer. I don't even know why I was like this.

"Jack?" I heard someone ask. The voice was familiar, and it made my heart sing. I bolted around, and saw a girl with pink seashell's in her aqua-green hair, and two bright blue eyes starring out at me, from the sea. "Leia!" I cried, and jumped in the water next to her. When I reached her, I gave her a huge hug. "I've missed you so much!" I said, sitting on the beach. "I've missed you too." She said, her head bobbing in the water. Suddenly, everything seemed right. I was with Leia, and all my troubles went away.

"I got…married…" I said, my heart dropping. She blinked. "Oh…congra-" she said, looking down. "No. Don't say that." I interrupted. What was I doing? It was like I had no control over my words anymore. "I don't love her. I married her because I needed someone." I said, starring hard at her. "I married her because the person I loved, and still do, left me here, and went back home." I said, grabbing her hands. She blinked.

"And…who is that…?" she asked, getting a bit closer. "You." I said, and kissed her. It wasn't anything like the kiss I had been giving Muffy. It was the kiss she's been wanting. The kiss I've needed.

"But…Jack…what about…your wife?" she asked, after the kiss was done. "I'll tell her." I said, standing up. "No, Jack." She said, and pulled me back down. "What?" I asked, kissing her again. "Don't do this to her. You have to be gentle. Just…show signs of being down. And, when she asks, just say nothing." She said, kissing back.

I had a better idea. I wasn't going to cheat on Leia and Muffy. I had a much better idea.

"Jack, I'm home." I heard Muffy call. "Hey." I said. She kissed me, and I sorta kissed back. "Jack, the best thing happened today!" she said, kissing me more. "What?" I said, kissing her back. "I got a promotion." She said, and got on my lap, still kissing me. "That's great." I said, wondering what she was doing. "Want to celebrate?" she asked, kissing me harder, with smaller pauses to talk. "Huh?" I said. Before I could finish, she kissed me. When she paused for me, I said, "I gues-" but before I could finish she started to kiss my neck.

After a little bit, when my shirt was off, and my pants where undone we got on the bed.

I woke up the next day, and found I was completely naked, and so was Muffy, who was still asleep next to me. I got up, and got dressed.

It was 6:00 A.M. so I went to go milk the cows, but then remembered Takakura was doing that. So, instead I went down to the beach, hoping Leia would be there. She was. "Hey." I said, and kissed her. "What's that?" she asked, and pointed to my neck. "Oh…my wife seduced me." I said, kissing her again. "Okay." She said. "I need you to be down here today, around 6:00 P.M."I said, my plan unfolding. "Okay." She said. We made out for a while, and then she had to go.

"Hey, Muffy." I said, walking in. She as getting dressed, and was about halfway done. "Hey babe." She said, kissing me. "You working today?" I asked. "No, why?" "Good. Meet me at the beach around 6:10 P.M." I said, putting my hands around her waist. "Ok, I'll be there." She said, kissing me.

**At 6:00 P.M.**

I was down there already, talking with Leia. Around 6:07, I started to kiss Leia. Luckily, Leia had no idea about what was going to happen. We were making out, when I heard Muffy yell, "Jack!" I turned around, and saw her in a skimpy bikini, looking…not heartbroken, but furious. "Muffy, it's not what it seems like." I said, standing up. "Shut up!" she yelled.

I followed her to my house, and saw her packing her bags. "You're leaving me?" "Yes. But, because I want us to be friends, I won't tell anyone why." She said, slapping my hand away. "Alright…" I said, sighing. "Good bye Jack." She said, and walked out. That was the end. She wasn't going to tell people I cheated.

The next day, Muffy gave me back the Blue Feather. When I saw Leia next, which was that day. I gave it to her. She gladly accepted it. Finally, I was able to wake up thinking, 'Life is good.' I was a farmer, with everything I could ever want. She gave birth one year after we got married. We named him Kevin.

Now, after three years, I was married, had a bouncing baby boy. Life, finally, after all this time, was good.


End file.
